gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
WCTR News
Im Laufe der Storyline von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas trifft man im Radio auf verschiedene Nachrichten-Beiträge. Sie werden nach größeren Events aktualisiert und auf WCTR ausgestrahlt. Cast *'Lianne Forget:' Sharon Washington *'Richard Burns:' Wil Wheaton *'Weitere Stimmen:' Ice T, Jay Capozello, The Game, Sanford Santacroce, Eli Weissman, Devin Bennett, Devin Winterbottom, Lucien Jones, Andrea Borzuku, Stanton A. Sarjeant, Shaun Ryder, Clifton Powell, Marc Nesbitt, Celina Linley, Mayumi Kobayashi, Josh Clark, Randy Pearlstein, Tim Sweeney, Ethan Ables, Johnny Mac McFarlane, Carmelo Gaeta und Laura Bykowski Nachrichten 1 *'Station-Voice:' Als Nächstes kommen hier auf WCTR die Nachrichten. Wir versuchen sie interessant und nicht langweilig zu machen. *'Leanne Forget:' Hier ist Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Die Ausländer kommen: Wer sind sie und warum sollten wir uns Sorgen machen? Die Arzneimittelzulassungsbehörde warnt vor Shampoo, das Ihr ungeborenes Baby töten kann. Außerdem dauern Proteste vor der Zebra Bar Candy Company weiter an. Und jetzt der Verkehr mit Richard Burns. *'Richard Burns:' Genau Leanne, ich bin Richard Burns. Nach dem verheerenden Erdbeben sind die Nachwirkungen immer noch zu spüren. Das Herumkommen ist nach wie vor im ganzen Staat stark eingeschränkt. Laut Regierung gibt es weiterhin keine gemeldeten Opfer, was schade ist, da es die Nachrichten sehr langweilig macht. Die Regierung lehnt Hilfe zum Brückenwiederaufbau weiterhin ab und alle beschuldigen sich gegenseitig. Der Gouverneur droht, Australien zu bombardieren, obwohl Wissenschaftler Australiens Verwicklung in die Sache ausgeschlossen haben. Richard Burns, WCTR! *'Leanne:' Die Schwierigkeiten nehmen laut Polizei wieder zu, vor allem in Los Santos. Quellen zu Folge liegt es am aufsteigenden Drogenhandel, während andere den FaschosFascho = Faschist, ein Anhänger einer rechtsradikalen, nationalistischen, antidemokratischen, diktatorischen oder meist autokratischen Partei die Schuld geben. Auch in den Gang-Nachrichten: Der Zoll berichtet vom größten Zustrom russischer Gangster und billiger Waffen seit dem Mauerfall. Der Gouverneur sieht jedoch keinen Grund zur Sorge. In den Vinewood-Nachrichten: Rapper Madd Dogg feiert die Markteinführung seines neuen ModelabelsDer Begriff "Label" bedeutet "Marke". Richard sprach mit ihm. *'Madd Dogg:' Wissen Sie, ich will jetzt ganz hoch hinaus. Ich mein, ich hab im Rap-Business alles erreicht, ich hab spielend gewonnen. Mich hält niemand auf, kapiert? King auf Lebenszeit, ohne Scheiß! (flüstert) Kann ich "Scheiße" sagen? *'Richard:' Oh, hey, Mann, kein Problem. *'Madd Dogg:' Kein Problem? Okay, ohne Scheiß: Ich hab Klamotten, Labels, Drinks, Schuhe, Reifen, Felgen... es ist geil ein Superstar zu sein, weißt, was ich mein? Als Star kann man enge Anzüge tragen und 'ne Menge Frauen aufreißen, ja? Das tu ich so in meiner Freizeit. Macht mir mal 'nen Drink, okay, denn ich hab Durst. *'Leanne:' Der Mann ist sehr aufgewühlt. Er sollte lieber mit dem Trinken aufhören. Auch heute: Eine Tourette-TheatergruppeDas Tourette-Syndrom ist eine neurologisch-psychiatrische, ätiologisch noch ungeklärte Erkrankung, die durch das Auftreten von Tics gekennzeichnet ist wurde aus dem Park verwiesen. (schnell) Aber sie dürfen gerne meinen benutzen. (wieder normal) Und in den Auslands-Nachrichten: Ein vermeintlicher US-AgentMöglicherweise Mike Toreno, aber wohl eher die Agenten aus der Mission Stowaway wurde in Panama beim Verkauf von Waffengütern an rechte Gorillas geschnappt, was zu einem großen Zwischenfall führte, doch wir kehren die Folgen unter den Teppich und hoffen, dass Sie heute Nacht ein wenig Freude am Sporttreiben finden. Das Auswärtige Amt rät von Reisen ins Ausland ab. Sie hörten Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Nachrichten 2 *'Station-Voice:' Machen Sie sich auf Schreckliches gefasst: Als Nächstes kommen die Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Hier ist Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Popstar CrowWie man in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories erfährt, drohte Crow, um den Hunger auf der Welt zu bekämpfen droht an, das Singen aufzugeben. Amerika jubelt. Und: Filme - gibt es sie wirklich? Außerdem: Kinder - hatte FreudLaut Freud seien die außer Kontrolle geratenen triebhaften Wünsche und Phantasien des Kindes gegen seine Eltern der Ursprung psychischer und psychosomatischer Störungen Recht? Wollen sie uns wirklich alle umbringen? Und jetzt gibt es einen WCTR-Exklusivbericht mit Richard Burns. *'Richard Burns:' Genau Leanne, ich bin Richard Burns. Die Verbrechensrate in Los Santos ist auf Rekordniveau: Die Regierung spricht von Carjackings, Morden, Raubüberfällen und Gangaktivitäten - sie alle sind am Steigen. Die Polizei kommentierte dies so, und ich zitiere hier: "Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte". Ich traf mich vorhin mit einem echten Carjacker, der mir alles gezeigt hat. *'Carjacker:' Ich nenne es "Die drei Rs": Du reißt dir das Auto unter den Nagel, rollst dich rein und rast davon. *'Opfer' (etwas leiser im Hintergrund):' Oh Mann, jetzt kriegst du paar aufs Maul! ''(Foghats "Slow Ride" spielt im Autoradio) *'''Carjacker: Halt die Fresse, du Schlampe! *'Richard:' Ja, halt den Mund, du Schlampe, wir senden hier live! Oh Mann, das nenne ich qualitativen Journalismus. Äh, zurück zu dir, Leanne. (zum Carjacker) Hey, lass uns Stoff besorgen und uns was bei Cluckin' Bell rausholen, ich hab Kohldampf. *'Carjacker:' Gute Idee, auf geht's! *'Richard:' Hast du mal Papier, Mann? *'Leanne:' In Los Santos gehen Jugendberater auf die Straße, um sich in Einzelgesprächen mit Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft zu unterhalten. Ein Bewohner hat uns erzählt, was das wirkliche Problem an Drogen ist. *'Mark "B Dup" Wayne:' Immer heißt es, es gäb zu viele Drogen im Viertel. Völliger Schwachsinn, Mann. Ich finde, dass es zu wenig Drogen im Viertel gibt und nicht zu viel. Und das ist das echte Problem, das alle haben. *'Leanne:' Die Polizei hat weiterhin keine Spur im tragischen Mordfall um Officer Ralph PendelburyPendelbury wurde von Jimmy Hernandez ermordet, dieser wurde jedoch von Eddie Pulaski und Frank Tenpenny dazu gezwungen, wessen Leiche vor kurzem gefunden wurde. Pendelbury arbeitete bei der Dienstaufsicht und war vermutlich kurz davor, einen großen Korruptions-Ring innerhalb des LSPD zu sprengenEr wollte die korrupten Machenschaften C.R.A.S.H.'s an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Ein Polizeisprecher dementierte den Bericht. Ein Mann aus San Fierro verklagt das Mittelalterfest, weil es ihm Waffennachbildungen verkauft habe, die für mehrere Todesfälle verantwortlich sein sollen. Richard sprach mit ihm. *'Mann:' Ich kaufte mir ein voll funktionsfähiges Katapult auf dem Mittelalterfest und nach einem Streit mit meinem Versicherungsvertreter wegen meiner Trunkenheit am Steuer schoss ich Feuerbälle auf sein Haus und machte dabei ein ganzes Viertel dem Erdboden gleich. Ist das zu fassen?! Der Hersteller wird zahlen. Zahlt mir Schadensersatz! Na los, zahlt mir Schadensersatz! Es ist seine Schuld! Wer verkauft bitte ein Katapult ohne einen gut lesbaren Warnhinweis darauf? Ich hasse harte Arbeit, also hab ich einen Anwalt engagiert. Bald bin ich reich! *'Leanne:' Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Ich bin Leanne Forget, das waren die Nachrichten. Seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Nachrichten 3 *'Station-Voice:' Als Nächstes kommen die Nachrichten. Diesmal sind sogar einige wahr. Wen nehmen wir auf den Arm? *'Leanne Forget:' Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Hier das Neuste vom Tage, einfach erklärt, damit Sie's verstehen. Hier eine schreckliche Warnung von Amerikas Waffenherstellern. *'Gangster:' Kaufe Waffen oder stirb! *'Leanne:' Und: Der Louisiana Purchase - Schmuck für Frauen. Außerdem: Tapete - das geheime Leben in unseren Möbeln. Verpassen Sie den Anschluss nicht. Und unser Top-Thema: Madd Doggs Manager, Alan Crawford, wurde ermordet! Madd Dogg brachte vor kurzem sein neues Modelabel heraus und verglich sich während er kokste stolz mit Jesus und Ghandi. Der brutale Mord bleibt zunächst ungeklärt. Die Polizei rechnet mit einem Verbrechen. Richard Burns ist live vor Ort. *'Richard Burns:' Äh, nein, Leanne, die Story war uninteressant, also bin ich mit San-Fierro-Police-Detective Turk Martin auf dem Land um Los Santos und San Fierro unterwegs, um hier gegen illegale Straßenrennen vorzugehen. (im Hintergrund ist eine Sirene zu hören) *'Turk Martin' (am Essen):' Wissen Sie, was geil an diesem Beruf ist? Dass du diesen Drecksäcken mit Vollgas hinterher jagen darfst. Und wenn dabei jemand draufgeht, ist es nicht deine Schuld! *'Richard (mit vollem Mund):' Das ist geil! Sie essen während dem Autofahren? Mm, lassen Sie mich mal! Hey, anhalten, ihr Wichser, oder wir schießen auf eure Reifen! ''(Richard schießt auf das Auto) *'''Martin: Legen Sie die weg! *'Richard:' Ah, sei kein Spielverderber! Ich will doch nur ihre Reifen zerschießen. *'Martin:' Ich hab 200 Sachen drauf, Mann! (der Streifenwagen baut einen Unfall, woraufhin Stille folgt) *'Leanne:' Okay... in den Auslands-Nachrichten: Ein stark verrufener, ehemaliger Diktator aus Mittelamerika behauptet, dass die US-Regierungsbehörde ihm Waffen gegen Drogen verkauft hätte, die jetzt auf den Straßen unserer Städte vertrieben werden. Die Regierung dementiert die Behauptung. *'Beamter:' Warum sollten wir so etwas machen? Wir brauchen keine Drogen! Wir haben doch schon geile Nutten! Übrigens, wissen Sie, für wie viel Kilo Koks man einen Hubschrauber bekommt? Das ist mehr, als ich schnupfen kann! *'Leanne:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Bleiben Sie besorgt. Nachrichten 4 *'Station-Voice:' Als Nächstes senden wir spektakuläre Propaganda. Ich spreche von den Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Jetzt alles Wichtige des Tages - Eilmeldung! Über der Wüste wurden seltsame Lichter entdeckt! Hier ein Augenzeugenbericht. *'Augenzeuge:' Ich hab seltsame Lichter über der Wüste gesehen. Ja, so war's. *'Leanne:' Zurzeit haben wir keine weiteren Informationen. Außerdem: Anwohner sind darüber verärgert, dass das Naturkundemuseum von Los Santos durch Steuern finanziert wird. *'Demonstrant:' Diese Faszination Vergangenheit ist lächerlich. Ich mein, ich war in PangaeaPangaea war der letzte globale Superkontinent der Erdgeschichte, so ein Dreckloch! Unsere Vorfahren waren Idioten! Meine Oma kann kaum reden, die dumme Nuss. *'Leanne:' Außerdem: Organ-Diebstahl - Symptome, die dafür sprechen, dass Sie morgen in einem Eisbad aufwachen! Wieder Bandengewalt-Vorfälle! Wir schalten auf die Straßen von Los Santos und Richard Burns. *'Richard:' Genau Leanne, ich bin Richard Burns und befinde mich in einem schlimmen Teil der Stadt - eine Stadt, die von Gangstern belagert wird. Banden- und Drogenkriege plagen die Stadt. *'Mann' (leise im Hintergrund):' Hey, willst du Stoff, Mann? *'Richard (flüstert):' Ja, pack's einfach in den Van. ''(wieder normal) Ein großer, plötzlicher Anstieg im Kokainhandel wurde verzeichnet. Die Straßenkämpfe zwischen Ballas- und Grove-Street-Gangstern hatten sich vor kurzem zugespitzt, als mehrere hochrangige Grove-Street-Mitglieder getötet und andere inhaftiert wurdenWährend der Mission The Green Sabre. Die Polizei kommentierte dies so und ich zitiere: "Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten". Zurück zu dir, Leanne. (flüstert) Hey, ist das gestreckt? *'''Mann: Nein, Mann, alles rein! *'Leanne:' Brücken, die Red County und Flint County miteinander verbinden, wurden nach langen Verzögerungen durch das Erdbeben endlich wieder geöffnet. Der Gouverneur gratulierte sich selbst ausgiebig. In den Entertainment-News: Erst waren es die Bugees, dann Love Fist. Jetzt gibt es eine erneute britische Invasion, diesmal aus dem schottischen Dorf MadchesterDas Dorf "Madchester" gibt es nicht. "Madchester" bezeichnet eine musikalische Bewegung, die in der britischen Musik der späten 1980er und frühen 1990er vorherrschend war. Die neue Band "Gurning Chimps" ist auf Erfolgskurs. Wir sprachen mit Leadsinger Maccer, als er am Los Santos Airport ankam. *'Maccer:' Die Gurning Chimps kommen nach Amerika, Mann! Wir übernehmen jetzt hier die Macht! Denkt an meine Worte und wischt mir den scheiß Arsch ab! Verrammelt die Türen und werft euch die Drogen in die Figur! Madchester ist da! *'Leanne:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Vorsicht, liebe Zuhörer, da draußen bricht die Hölle aus. WCTR News 5 *'Imaging Voice:' Lassen Sie uns in Erfahrung bringen, was wirklich in der Welt passiert ist. Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Widerstand ist zwecklos. Kurzmeldungen: Lässt Skateboarden Ihren Sohn schwul werden? Außerdem: San Fierro ist das Opfer von mehreren kleinen Miniterroranschlägen geworden. Kleine Technoterroristen stehen unter Verdacht. Mehr darüber, wenn wir mehr wissen. Einem Staatsanwalt steht eine lange Gefängnisstrafe bevor, nachdem er vor dem Vank Hoff Hotel verhaftet wurde, als er versuchte, mit weit über einer Tonne Marihuana zu fliehen. Die Polizei untersucht zurzeit die Behauptung, es wäre für den privaten Bedarf gewesen. Bleiben wir beim Thema: Die Polizei feiert die kürzliche Vernichtung einer großen Marihuana-Plantage in Flint County. Unglücklicherweise hat das große Feuer Probleme mit den ansässigen Wildtieren verursacht. Viele von ihnen wurden dabei gesichtet, wie sie Schokolade aßen, immer wieder dieselbe Musikband hörten und wie sie fraktale Kunstwerke kauften. Richard Burns ist vor Ort. *'Richard Burns:' Oh Mann, ich bin entzückt, Baby! Hey Mann, im Film wirst du ja erschossen, aber du siehst toll aus, Baby! Wer ist der Typ mit dem Geweih? (ein Hirsch mault) *'Richard:' Oh, Scheiße! Nein, Mann, hey, ich wollte doch nur gucken, ob sie läufig ist! Nein, alles in Ordnung, Mann, sie ist dein Reh! Hey, bleib ruhig! *'Leanne:' Ähm... okay. Bewohner von Bone County haben erneut von unerklärlichen Lichtern über der Wüste erzählt. *'Augenzeuge:' Ja, hab ich. *'Leanne:' Regierungsbeamte geben der Wasserversorgung die Schuld. Und etwas positivere Nachrichten kommen vom guten Jungen von Straßen Big Smoke, der heute sein neues Waisenhaus in Los Santos mit einer großen Zeremonie eröffnet hat. WCTR News 6 *'Station-Voice:' Geht die Welt unter? Na, hoffentlich, wir brauchen die Quoten. Als Nächstes kommen die Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Nachrichten mit Happy End. Die Top-Themen: Ist Moses wirklich in Ohio geboren worden? Stühle - die unauffälligen Killer in Ihren vier Wänden! Und jetzt zu den WCTR-Verkehrsmeldungen. Nach monatelangem Warten sind alle Brücken wieder geöffnet worden. Bone County, Tierra Robada und Las Venturas County sind nun wieder mit dem Rest des Staates verbunden. Anwohner reagierten feierlich mit Fremdenhass und Inzucht. Und auch die Polizei ist am Feiern, nachdem Undercover-Polizisten einen großen Crack-Kokain-Ring gesprengt hatten. Somit ist Los Santos' Drogenversorgung praktisch unterbrochen. Richard sprach mit einem Beamten. *'Richard Burns:' Genau Leanne, ich bin Richard Burns. Wieder einmal hat das Gesetz gesiegt. Die Polizei ist mächtig am Feiern. Ein Beamter erzählte mir, wie er in den Drogenring reinkam und wie cool es war, unter Bezahlung high zu werden. *'Beamter:' Ja, ich war Undercover-Cop und hab jeden Tag Crack geraucht, denn ich durfte ja nicht auffallen. Ich habe sogar meine Frau undercover mitgenommen und sie zur Crack-Hure gemacht. Sag dem Reporter hallo, du Hure! *'Frau:' Hey, kenne wir uns nicht? Die Rostposaune, oder? *'Richard:' Das Bezweifle ich, du Flittchen. Du bist ja verrückt. Zurück zu dir, Leanne. *'Leanne:' Nachdem ein abgelegenes Containerschiff voller Leichen gefunden wurde, bemüht sich die Polizei nun darum, den Fall zu lösen. Das FBI hat die Ermittlungen aufgenommen. Außerdem: Regierungsbeamte bestreiten die Existenz eines Gebietes in Bone County, das nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet ist. Jemand, der nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte, sagte: "Dieser angebliche Ort, der keinen Namen hat, existiert nicht. Und wenn doch, geben wir ihm irgendeinen Namen." Und: "Wo ist Madd Dogg?", fragen sich Plattenmanager. Der Rapper ist seit einigen Jahren vom Alkohol und Egoismus weg und ist vor kurzem nicht bei einem Konzert in Las Venturas erschienen. Bleiben wir in Venturas: Einst war es eine friedliche Wüste, dann wurde es zur Mafia-Stadt. Jetzt ist es Amerikas Firmen-Hochburg schlechthin. Richard erklärt es Ihnen live vor Ort. *'Richard:' Genau, Leanne. Einst war es eine friedliche Wüste, dann wurde es zur Mafia-Stadt. Jetzt ist es Amerikas Firmen-Hochburg schlechthin. Zurück zu dir ins Studio. *'Leanne:' In den Auslandsnachrichten: Es herrscht Krieg. Hungersnot, Seuche und Neid basteln an unserer Daseinsform. Bleiben Sie zu Hause, es ist besser so. Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Bleiben Sie in Alarmbereitschaft, sie sind hinter uns her! WCTR News *'Imaging Voice:' Schalten Sie weg im Falle, dass Sie etwas lernen. Als nächstes kommen die Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Für Sie verfälscht und verdreht. Das Top-Thema: Alle versuchen dich umzubringen, aber wenigstens bist du noch nicht im Gefängnis. Der Filmstar Jack Howitzer hat vor kurzem sein Schweigen gebrochen, nachdem er neulich live on Air Radiomoderator Billy Dexter ermordet hatte. Er wartet auf seinen Prozess, aus dem möglicherweise die Todesstrafe hervorgehen wird. Howitzer sprach mit Richard. WCTR möchte klarstellen, dass wir für dieses Interview gezahlt haben. *'Richard Burns:' Genau, Leanne, ich bin Richard Burns, hier im Gefängnis von Los Santos. Seitdem Politiker, wie wir ja alle wissen, Musikern verboten haben, hier her zu kommen, um Frauen Drogen zu verkaufen, stellt jetzt jeder deren Sexualität in Frage. Jack Howitzer, Ihnen steht die Todesstrafe bevor. Wie fühlen Sie sich auf Grund dessen? *'Jack Howitzer:' Ich bin aus einem Kriegsgefangenenlager in Korea ausgebrochen, okay? Schon bald werde ich wieder auf freiem Fuß sein! *'Richard:' Korrigieren Sie mich, falls ich falsch liege, aber war das nicht in einem Film von Ihnen, also völlig irreal? *'Jack:' Oh, nein, das ist wirklich passiert. Ich bin ein Veteran und bin in über 40 Filmen aufgetreten. Aber jetzt habe ich einen neuen Hoochi. Sag dem Reporter hallo, Hoochi. *'Hoochi Vet:' Ähm... hallo. *'Jack:' Soll ich dich so töten, wie den letzten Hoochi? Sprich wie ein asiatisches Mädchen! *'Hoochi:' Ähm... hawwo, hi. *'Richard:' Wow, Jack Howitzer, das ist 'ne geile Knast-Schlampe. Wo kriegt man die? Ha, ha! Richard Burns, WCTR News! *'Leanne:' Der Prozess gegen die angeblich korrupten Polizeibeamten Frank Tenpenny und Eddie Pulaski wurde gestern eröffnet. Obwohl Mister Pulaski nicht persönlich im Gerichtssaal anwesend war, befand der Staatsanwalt beide schuldig wegen Mordes, Erpressung, illegalem Drogenhandel und sexueller Nötigung. Die Verteidigungsanwälte machen doch auch nur ihren Job. Regierungsbeamte dementieren die Sichtung von schwarzen Hubschraubern, die kürzlich über den Staat hinweg geflogen sein sollen. *'Beamter:' Schwarze Hubschrauber? Häh? Was für schwarze Hubschrauber? *'Leanne:' Das klärt es auf. Das Resort und Casino Caligula's in Las Venturas wurde dazu gezwungen, zuzugeben, dass sie kürzlich ausgeraubt wurden. Dies ist der erste größere Überfall, der seit dreißig Jahren auf ein Venturas-Casino verübt wurde. Regierungsbeamte schließen falsch es Spiel nicht aus. Inzwischen gibt es immer noch keine Erklärung dafür, warum der Sherman Staudamm seit ein paar Stunden keinen Strom mehr erzeugt. Ein Zuhörer beschuldigt Außerirdische, die zuvor Strom tranken, bevor sie eine Frau entjungferten. Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Da draußen wird die Hölle ausbrechen. Glauben Sie mir. WCTR News *'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris:' Hier spricht der altbekannte Philanthrop, Big Smoke, und Sie hören WCTR. Ändern Sie was an Ihrer Gemeinschaft und halten Sie unsere Städte drogenfrei. Ich trage meinen Teil dazu bei, was tun Sie? *'Imaging Voice:' Schalten wir rüber ins Nachrichtenzimmer. *'Leanne Forget:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News, wir berichten jetzt darüber, was im Morgenbericht stand. Pornographie in der Vorschule - eine schockierende Meldung! Und: Glattpolierte Compact Discs machen aus Ihren Kindern Killer! Außerdem: Das Epsilon-Traktat - ein psychotischer, machthungriger Kult versetzt die Regierung und Vinewood in Angst und Schrecken. Das WCTR-Team sprach mit einem Mitglied. *'Epsilon-Mitglied:' Immer, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin, rede ich mit meinen unsichtbaren Freunden. Als ich noch klein war, sagte meiner Mutter immer, ich solle anständig bleiben oder unsichtbare Menschen würden mich umbringen. Dieses grauenvolle Leben gebe ich jetzt an meine Kinder weiter. Wie einen Virus!" *'Leanne:' Außerdem: Die Polizei untersucht die Morde an Mitgliedern der Sindacco Crime Family aus Liberty City. Die Leichen wurden in einer Fleischfabrik in Las Venturas gefunden. Könnte das der Anfang eines Mafia-Kriegs sein? Oder war es ein Spiel, das völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist? So oder so, Amerikas Rindfleisch-Hersteller sagen, alles wird sich wieder fügen. Die Polizeibeamten Frank Tenpenny und Eddie Pulaski werden von der Polizei gesucht, damit sie sich vor Gericht für den Mord an Ralph Pendelbury verantworten können. Die Anklagevertreter behaupten, die beiden sollen der Kopf einer großen Verbrechensorganisation sein, doch nun sind die verschwunden. Ein LSPD-Sprecher sagte, dass sie als verdeckte Ermittler unterwegs waren. Las Venturas hat vor kurzem die Eröffnung des Four Dragons Casinos gefeiert - ein riesiger, neuer Casinokomplex mit einem chinesischen Touch - setzt einen neuen Maßstab in Sachen Vollkommenheit. Richard berichtet aus Venturas, wo das Four Dragons eine Kinderschauspieler-Versammlung veranstaltet hat. *'Richard Burns:' Wen mussten Sie vögeln, um dieses Gratis-Getränk zu bekommen? Wie können Sie bei 14 bleiben, wenn der Dealer 12 anzeigt, Sie Trottel. Ja, gib mir noch 'ne Karte. *'Leanne:' Richard! *'Richard:' Leanne! Schauspieler sind ein oberflächliches und unsicheres Pack, das oft nicht mit seinem Geschlecht umgehen kann. Aber ganz schlimm sind Kinderschauspieler - vor allem, wenn sie aufeinander treffen. Jimmy von der abgesetzten Sitcom Just the Five of Us wurden vorhin von der Polizei hinausbegleitet. *'Jimmy:' Lasst den Scheiß! Hey, nehmt nicht meine Bitches fest! Ich bin ein Star! Das ist nur Mehl, ich schwör. *'Richard:' Jimmy, Jimmy! Ich bin Richard Burns, WCTR News! Was hältst du von My five Uncles, die Sendung, die deine ersetzt hat? *'Jimmy:' Was glaubst du wohl, du Penner? Die Sendung ist beschissen. *'Richard:' Warum siehst du immer noch aus wie ein Kind? *'Jimmy:' Ich bin 51 Jahre alt! Ich seh nur aus wie ein Kind! Ich schlag dir in die Eier! Da! *'Richard:' Ahh! *'Jimmy:' Was hältst du davon, du liberaler Medienpenner? *'Richard:' Richard Burns... WCTR News... zurück zu dir, Leanne. *'Leanne:' Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich nicht schlafen gehen. WCTR News 11 *'Station-Voice:' Als nächstes kommt der Grund, warum Sie Angst haben: Die Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forget:' Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Wir berichten das, was die Regierung glücklich macht. Die Top-Themen des Tages: Verursachen Bäume Kahlköpfigkeit? Ist Lärm der heimliche Feind Ihrer Familie? Und ein Sonderbeitrag zu Frankreich: Eine Nation süchtig nach Pissoirs. (Geräusch) *'Leanne:' Wir unterbrechen das Programm! Die Navy weist Gerüchte von sich, dass vor kurzem ein Hydra-Flugzeug von einem amphibischen Mehrzweckangriffsschiff entwendet wurde, obwohl Augenzeugen das Gegenteil behaupten. Die Steuerzahler vor Ort sind nicht sehr erfreut. *'Steuerzahler:' Ich zahle meine Steuern - dieser Jet sollte Schulen bombardieren! *'Leanne:' Das FBI untersucht mögliche Verbindungen zwischen der Tötung von Mitgliedern der Forelli-Familie und dem Mord an Mitgliedern der Sindacco-Familie. Unbestätigten Berichten zufolge seien bei beiden Blutbädern dieselben Tötungsmethoden verwendet worden. Ein Regierungsbeamter kommentierte dies so: "Es könnte ein Wurmstich im Weltall sein." Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News - bleiben Sie dran, vertrauen Sie mir. WCTR News 10 *'Leanne Forget:' WCTR News! Wir unterbrechen das Programm und schalten zu Richard in Los Santos! *'Richard Burns (rülpst):' Mann... ich bin stockbesoffen. Leanne? Los Santos steht in Flammen! Dieser Aufruhr ist spektakulär, Mann! Ich mein... ich kann's nicht mal beschreiben... überall werden Schaufenster kaputt geschlagen! Da gibt's geile Sachen... die ich gerne haben würde. Hier gibt's für jeden gratis Bier, Mann, hab's schon aufgeladen! Für so was wurde der Kapitalismus geschaffen, Baby! Hey! Hey! Weg von meinem Übertragungswagen! (Schuss) *'Richard:' Ja, Mann, ich nehm's mit, haha. Ich bin Richard Burns, du Schlampe! (Schuss) *'Richard:' Ähm, die Polizei hat das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen. Man solle das Haus nicht verlassen, Senatoren verbrennen eure Verfassung... blah blah blippity bloopity blabbity blabbity blah. Ich bin Richard Burns, WCTR News! Jimmy! Jimmy! Nehm mal 'n paar Kästen ausm Van und mach Platz. *'Jimmy:' Was? *'Richard:' Wir besorgen uns gleich 'nen großen Fernseher. *'Leanne:' Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Und jetzt zurück zum regulären Programm. WCTR News 11 *'Station-Voice:' Sollen wir Ihnen so viel Angst machen, dass Sie sich nicht mehr vor die Tür trauen? Als nächstes kommen die Nachrichten. *'Leanne Forge:' Hier ist Leanne Forget, WCTR - stattlich kontrollierte Nachrichten. Die Themen des Tages: Warum Hass gut für Sie ist. Ausländer: Schlimmer als wir dachten. Und unser Top-Thema befasst sich mit dem Tod des Polizeibeamten Frank Tenpenny, der vor kurzem vom Gericht freigesprochen wurde. Seine Leiche wurde nach dem Aufruhr gefunden, die durch seinen Freispruch hervorgerufen wurde. Leichenbeschauer brauchten mehrere Tage, um die von Obdachlosen verstümmelte und entblößte Leiche zu identifizieren. Mehr zum Aufruhr des Jahrhunderts! Was muss geschehen, dass so etwas nicht noch mal passiert? Richard begleitet Rettungskräfte in Los Santos. *'Richard Burns:' Äh... Leanne, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon mal über einem Aufruhr berichtet hast... (er rülpst) *'Richard:' ...aber was ich sehe, ist so cool! Rettungskräfte öffnen gerade vor meinen Augen ein Auto mit 'ner Rettungsschere... es ist so cool! (eine Frau ist in einem brennenden Auto gefangen und schlägt verzweifelt gegen die Scheiben) *'Frau:' Ich brenne! Holt mich hier raus! *'Richard:' Hey, halt's Maul, du Schlampe! Ich führe gerade ein Interview, du ruinierst mir meinen Beitrag, sei ruhig! Hey, hey, Rettungsmann, komm mal her. Richard Burns, WCTR News - wie geht's voran? *'Rettungskraft:' Du Trottel, ich versuche hier Menschenleben zu retten! Verschwinde hier! *'Richard (macht ihn nach):' Oh, ich versuche hier Menschen zu retten, einen Schritt zurück... ja, mal sehen, was du sagst, wenn ich dir ein Bier aus meinem Übertragungswagen gebe, du überbezahlter Trottel! Leanne, diese Stadt bedarf einer Heilung. Zurück zu dir. (er rülpst) *'Richard:' Hey, warum probierst du die Rettungsschere nicht mal an deiner fetten Frau aus, Mann? Hahaha... hast gehört, wie ich ihn fertig gemacht hab? Das war geil. *'Leanne:' Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Richard. *'Richard:' Hey Baby, ist die Sendung vorbei? Ich hab 'n paar geile Sachen für unsere Wohnung geklaut! 'nen fetten Bärenfellläufer, 'nen neuen Mixer, 'nen Fernseher, 'nen... *'Leanne:' Ähm... keine weiteren Informationen verfügbar. Und in den Entertainment-News: Das Comeback des Jahres! Der blamierte Säufer Madd Dogg, dem neulich das Leben bei einem Selbstmordversuch von einem mysteriösen Phantom gerettet wurde, ist ganz oben in den Charts mit einem neuen Album und einer ausverkaufen Tour. *'Madd Dogg:' Yeah, Leute! Das Warten hat ein Ende! Madd Dogg ist zurück, an der Spitze, wo ich hingehöre, Baby, auf der Nummer 1. Jetzt will ich hier mal was klarstellen: Ich hab so 'n Scheiß gehört, dass ich betrunken war und Drogen genommen hätte und dass ich zusammengebrochen wäre und so. Ich war nie in einem Hotel in Las Venturas - das ist gelogen! Diese Lügner wollen mich nur fertig machen, seit ich ein Baby bin. Ich war im Studio, yeah! Ich hab 'ne kleine Auszeit genommen, hab euch Rapper beobachtet, wie ihr euer Ding durchgezogen habt. Doch jetzt scheiß ich von oben auf euch Möchtegernrapper rauf. Ich hab 'nen neuen Manager, er heißt Carl Johnson, und zusammen werden wir die Rap-Szene ein zweites Mal auf eine ganz neue Eben bringen. Yeah, ihr Huren, tragt euch jetzt in meine Huren-Liste ein. Wir lassen's krachen. Yeah, zieh dir 'ne Nummer, Hure, zieh dir 'ne Nummer. *'Leanne:' Ich bin Leanne Forget, WCTR News. Das ist das Ende und ein neuer Anfang. Fußnoten Kategorie:Übersetzung